Astarisha
is a Character of the Fan Fiction Novel "Record of Machine-Armor War". What is Record of Machine-Armor War A Fan Fiction Novel where you can enjoy a story called Guardian VS Empire in a world like Machine-Armor Louga II. Profile *Age: 19 *Gender: Female About Mason Guardian of Lagunasia Kingdom. Girl who has a strong but gentle face. Weapon is Battle Axe. She is the beginning of the story that Garzaia Empire learns about Aggression using the technology of Ancient Civilization and casts herself on Battle. After defeating the Garzaia Emperor, the Battle with the Monster of Evil Organization “Hellder” suddenly lost, but once defeated the Machine Cow Harbinger that the Eostre's Scientist left, and challenged the Battle again, and Boss of the Fierce Fight “Hellder” Defeated and ended the battle. After the battle, it is Throne and becomes Queen of Lagunasia Kingdom. Story Holy calendar 3462. World asked for a new order and was in the middle of Confusion. There was a country with overwhelming Power while Chaos Storm was buzzing around. "Magic Science is protected by the good guys," the country that calls itself "the leader of Magic Science" is "Garzaia." He advanced Magic Science's Exclusive and Research Clarification, and with his overwhelming strength, performed Raids in Neighboring Countries, Guardian's Oppression, and so on. In front of Mason Girl Astarisha and Obelis Girl Rafana assigned to Guardian of Eostre Ruins, Boy who strikes Ruins Door appears. His name is Zeolde. It is a Son of the South Factoria Guardian "Governor" who once lost Courage. However, Factoria annihilation by Garzaia's Raid. Only Zeolde survived, but can not fight Garzaia and Equality alone. I want a friend who can fight Garzaia. Soold Zeolde walked across The World in search of Astarisha. World is ruled by Garzaia as it is. The only way to bring Magic Science into shape is to defeat Garzaia. Guardian VS Garzaia. The fierce Battle was about to begin. But after the Battle with Garzaia, this time that New Enemy will appear Astarisha has no reason to know yet. Color Palette Change Protector (Armor) Porple → Red Cloth (Clothes) Porple → Red Length Change Skirt Mini → Midi Caution! Astarisha is an Original Character (OC) birth at the concept that if Machine-Armor Louga II's Heroine Erena was a Protagonist. Initial Design First Design Astarisha.jpg Material Reference Hair Style Fire_Emblem_Gaiden_Silk.png Reference Outfit Erena_for_Machine-Armor_Louga_II.jpg Erena_for_Machine-Armor_Louga_II_OP_Cutscene.jpg Machine-Armor_Louga_II_Event_Cutscene_6-2.jpg Machine-Armor_Louga_II_for_Eyecatch_6.jpg Videos Reference Story and Worlds 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート１ 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート２ 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート3 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート4 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート5 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート6 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート7 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート8 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート9 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート10 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート11 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート12 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート13 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート14 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート15 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート16 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート17 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート18 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート19 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート20 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート21 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート22 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート23 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート24 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート25 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート26 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート27 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート28 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート29 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート30 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート31 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート32 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート33 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート34 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート35 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート36 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート37 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート38 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート39 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート40 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート41 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート42 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート43 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート44 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート45 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート46 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート47 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート48 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート49 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート50 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート51 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート52 初見実況 機装ルーガⅡ パート53(最終パート) Links *Reference Story *Reference Weapon *Reference Midi Skirt Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist